


we should just kiss like real people do

by SkyRose



Series: 15kisses sagittarius - thorbruce [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Facial Shaving, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Professor Hulk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Bruce is healing and Thor is willing to help anyway he can.





	we should just kiss like real people do

**Author's Note:**

> I'm killing three birds with this stone! For "shaving" on my season of kink card, "scent" on my 15kisses table, and "broken bones" on my h/c card.

“Thor?” Bruce called out. 

Thor had been waiting outside the bathroom, leaning against the hallway wall until his friend needed him again. He pushed himself off the wall, entering the bathroom with a single knock at the door. “Yeah?”

Bruce held up an extra sling with his good hand. The one he was wearing was soaked from his shower. He gave Thor an awkward smile. Bruce didn’t like having to ask for help, but Thor always assured him it was fine.

Because Thor wanted to help Bruce in any way possible. Bruce was healing from serious burns as well as several fractures in his hand and arm. Shuri was able to speed most of the recovery. Now he needed to rest his arm until she said it was alright to use it again. And Thor had volunteered to help Bruce with whatever tasks he couldn’t do on his own.

Thor carefully switched out the sling. Bruce’s size may it a little difficult, particularly getting it secured on his shoulder. But Thor managed well enough. As Thor adjusted Bruce’s hand so it could rest comfortably, Bruce let out a pained hiss.

“Sorry,” Thor immediately said. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bruce replied, his words going out strained. “Just a little sore.”

Thor frowned. If Asgard was still around, he would have immediately taken Bruce there. The healers of Asgard were prolific… they had all been slaughtered been Hela. Shuri was amazing, but the healers had centuries of experience. “Do you need anything else?”

“Uh, yes,” Bruce answered. He handed Thor a razor blade, to Thor’s bewilderment.

“Really?” Thor asked, gesturing to his own wild beard.

“C’mon, I want to look nice tomorrow… for…”

Thor deflated. Tony’s funeral was tomorrow. They had Natasha’s two days ago. Bruce’s normal subtle stubble was now wildly unkempt. Thor would try his best, though he had never used a razor blade before.

Whenever Thor wanted to trim down his beard, he had asked Loki to do it with his skilled magic. It was quick and painless and Loki always got another favor to hold Thor to.

Bruce sat down as Thor sprayed shaving cream into his hands. He lathered it a bit, marveling at the foamy feeling. He slathered it into Bruce’s face. It was rather awkward, touching Bruce’s face so much. Bruce watched him with amusement in his eyes. Once the cream covered Bruce’s jaw, Thor held the blade an inch from Bruce’s face. 

“You’re not gonna hurt me anymore than I already am,” Bruce said softly.

Thor frowned again. “That’s not exactly comforting.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Bruce muttered. 

Thor carefully began to shave away Bruce’s facial hair. This close to Bruce, Thor nostrils filled with the scent of Bruce’s minty shampoo. It was sharp and pleasant. Thor unconscious leaned closer to smell more.

Bruce didn’t seem to notice the movement, even when Thor snapped backwards awkwardly.

Thor knew he liked Bruce. He liked him more than anyone else in the Avengers or on Midgard. He was smart and dorky. In the years since the first snap, he found new confidence and somehow managed to merge with the Hulk. He was a walking wonder, and one Thor greatly appreciated.

Thor wasn’t sure when the feelings for Bruce developed. But they were there. And now Bruce was so close and it was hard to deny it much longer.

Luckily, it was a quick task with Bruce’s guidance. Once Thor finished, he removed the excess cream and loose hair with a towel. 

“How do I look?” Bruce asked with a wide smile.

Thor’s heart fluttered and his stomach swirled. His eyes flitted around Bruce’s face as he found an appropriate response. “As handsome as always.”

“That what I like to hear!” Bruce exclaimed.

He didn’t move to stand. Thor realized this was his chance. Bruce was at eye-level. It would be so easy to lean forward… But what if Bruce…

To hell with that. After Thanos, Thor wasn’t willing to take any chances.

He pressed a light kiss to Bruce’s lips. Any tension in Thor melted away when Bruce leaned into it.

Thor would stay at Bruce’s side as long as his body was healing. And then some.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!


End file.
